Transducers of the type referred to as "Load Cells" are widely used in many fields for measuring an applied force on the cell. Such load cells generally include a body of resilient material into which a shear-type strain is induced by the load and with the use of electrical strain gauges mounted on the body, measurements of the distortion of one body as detected by the strain gauges are made from which the magnitude of the applied force may be determined. As an example of the use of such load cells, it is common to mount load cells on a platform structure to thereby form a platform scale which use the load cells for measuring the force or weight on the scale.
While such present day load cells generally perform satisfactory, there are limitation in these devices which have not been overcome. Many present day load cells are configured by machining or the like to provide a high flexibility for increasing sensitivity, to improve linearity and to eliminate hysteresis and creep. Such machining operations are not only expensive adding to the load cell cost but the load becomes more fragile reducing durability and therefore becoming more prone to abuse and early breakdown. Furthermore, in spite of such intricate machining, maximum sensitivity has not been obtained and linearity suffers with measurements falling outside the tolerance ranges.